Un lien à ne pas rejeter, à ne pas ignorer
by Lysabella-DarkFrench
Summary: Isabella, 17 ans, en voyage en toscane avec sa classe. Dans les rues de Volterra, sa classe se fait attaqué par deux nouveaux nés. D'instinct Félix sauve de justesse l'adolescente et depuis prend soin d'elle et refuse de la laisser partir. Rating M pour être sur comme d'hab
1. Chapitre 1

_**Hey ! **_

_**Donc me revoila pour une nouvelle histoire**_

_**Je tiens à dire que je suis dyslexique donc pour les fautes voilà...  
**_

_**Mais j'utilise un correcteur.**_

**Donc si quelqu'un se propose pour corriger cette fiction. **

**Bah proposer x) **

**Donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire**

* * *

_Isabella, 17 ans, en voyage en toscane avec sa classe. Dans les rues de Volterra, sa classe se fait attaqué par deux nouveaux nés. D'instinct Félix sauve de justesse l'adolescente et depuis prend soin d'elle et refuse de la laisser partir. _

Chapitre 1 :

PDV Félix :

Quand mes yeux s'étaient posé sur la jeune fille mon instinct prit le dessus et m'ordonna de la sauvé. Depuis au moins 5 minutes je courais en direction du château, avec une humaine criant dans mes bras. J'avais prévenus mes maitres par sms (Oui nous les volturi utilisons des téléphone portable)

J'entrai dans mes appartements, entrai dans ma chambre et la déposai sur le lit, je fermai la porte à clé, et m'assis en face d'elle.

**« Je m'appelle Félix, Félix Volturi » ** Me présentais-je

Elle leva les yeux, ses grands yeux chocolat étaient triste, ils étaient au bord des larmes.

**« Ma classe, ils sont tous mort...Je veux rentrer chez moi »** sanglota-t-elle

Je la pris dans mes bras

**« Je vais prendre soin de toi, mais dis moi ton prénom » **Lui demandais-je

Elle renifla, puis calma ses sanglots.

**« Isabella, Isabella Swan » **Chuchota-t-elle

**« C'est un magnifique prénom pour une magnifique fille » **Dis-je

Je lui tapotai gentiment le dos

**« Je veux rentrer chez moi, ils vont croire que je suis morte, je dois rentrer »** Souffla-t-elle

Je lui souris tristement,

**« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible, tu vas rester avec moi et ma famille, je m'occuperais de toi pour l'éternité » **Répondis-je.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais je la maintins contre moi.

Elle commença à se débattre.

**« Lâchez moi, sa s'appelle du kidnapping, laissez moi partir » **Hurla-t-elle hystérique

Je soupirai

**« Calme toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu sais qui je suis n'est ce pas ? » **Dis-je

Elle arrêta de se débattre, et me regarda.

Elle hocha la tête

**« Si j'avais voulus te faire du mal, tu serais déjà morte, alors n'ai pas peur de moi... »**

Expliquai-je

Elle se calma

**« Quel âge à tu ? Et pour finir d'où viens-tu ? »** La questionnais-je

**« 17 ans, bientôt 18 ans, je viens de Seattle , et vous ? » **Répondit-elle

**« 25 ans, depuis 1250 ans, et je suis d'ici. »** Répliquais-je

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand.

**« 1250 ans ?! Oua ! Vous êtes vieux »** Rigola-t-elle.

Je lui souris

Je suis vieux moi ? Alors mes maître il sont quoi ? Des hommes de la préhistoire ? Hum oui sa leurs ressemble bien.

Bon elle rigolait c'est déjà ça, elle est de plus en plus a l'aise avec moi.

Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux brun tombant délicatement sur sa poitrine, ses yeux chocolat, son visage en forme de cœur, sa peau douce et son teint de porcelaine, sa petite taille, elle devait même pas faire 1m60

Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit ma...

Non c'est impossible, elle est humaine, je suis vampire, elle est gentille, je suis cruel, elle est toute petite et je suis un géant,

C'est tout bonnement Impossible. Elle ne voudra pas de moi.

J'ai besoin de Marcus, j'ai besoin de savoir qui elle est. Et pourquoi me fait-elle autant d'effet.

Si elle est ma compagne, je suis sur qu'elle me rejettera.

Après tout je suis un monstre, un monstre buveur de sang humain.

L'avenir nous le dira, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de Marcus pour éclaircir ce lien.

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? **

**J'ai vraiment plein de projet en ce moment dans la tête pour les fictions. **

**Euh j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Et si quelqu'un se propose pour corriger. Bah demandé moi :) Voilà**

_**Info : **_

Chapitre 21 de ma fiction Peter/Bella : En correction Et Surprise de prévus :) Je rappelle aussi que cette Fic et en réecriture pour les premiers chapitres.

Deux nouvelles idées de Fiction. J'attend juste que mon cerveau se mette en Marche.

_**Fin Info  
**_

**Voila donc la fin d'année approche (pour moi)  
**

**Et j'ai plein de projet !**

**Bref REVIEW ! :) **

**Bisou bisouille  
**

**Isa**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou ! **

_**Je rappelle que je suis dyslexique.**_

_**Je rappelle aussi que je mélange plusieurs style dans cette fiction : Romantisme/Humour/Peur etc x) **_

**Donc Franchement merci pour vos review :D Bon pas beaucoup de review, mais merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de laisser un p'tit mot :)  
**

**Donc je suis toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice pour cette fiction ! Donc proposez vous !**

**Heu, vraiment désolé pour les fautes. **

**Pour SophieMarceau : Je n'ai pas reussis à répondre à ta review, donc j'y répond là. Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je mélange plusieur style. Après si sa te plait pas.. Okey. :D Bisou**

**Pour l'instant l'histoire est du Pdv Félix. **

**Hum si vous avez des questions, bah posez.**

**Avis AU LECTEUR Fantôme ! Un p'tit mot à la fin **

**Bon on se retrouve à la fin**

**:D Bonne lecture **

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

PDV FELIX

Je n'avais toujours pas vu Marcus.

Isabella dormait toujours, elle ne m'avait pas reparlé depuis la première fois.

Je voyais bien que l'impression qu'elle donnée d'être à l'aise avec moi n'était qu'illusion.

J'avais décidé d'essayé d'éclaircir ce mystérieux lien...

Et si elle était vraiment ma compagne, comment verrais-je ?

Comment ferrais-je si elle me rejète à cause de ma nature.

Devrais-je la courtiser ? Bien plus de cinq-cent ans que je n'ai pas courtiser une jeune femme.

Ah si la vie pourrait-être plus simple.

De plus elle est humaine, ce qui fait qu'elle ne ressent aucun lien. Je suis le seul à tout ressentir, et ce n'est franchement pas agréable.

Je décidai de la laisser dormir et de partir faire un tour.

Je fermai bien la porte et les fenêtres à clef avant de sortir.

Je marchai, puis croisai Demetri.

**« Oh un revenant ! Eh bien Félix ça fais un moment que nous ne t'avons pas vu, on dit que tu as ramené une belle humaine » **S'exclama-t-il

Demetri était comme un frère pour moi.

**« Demetri, fidèle à toi même » **Dis-je en souriant

Il me regarda, et rigola.

**« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué Frérot, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, suis moi » **Dit-il visiblement très heureux.

**« Je te suis »** Souriais-je

On arriva dans sa chambre, il me fit signe de m'assoir.

**« Alors raconte! »** Dis-je

Il me fit un grand sourire, il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire de temps en temps ? Ça fais peur au bout d 'un moment.

**« J'ai trouvé ma compagne ! »** Cria-t-il

J'ouvris la bouche en grand.

**« Félicitation ! Qui-es ce ? » **Demandais-je

Jane entra à ce moment là. Et vint se caler dans les bras de Demetri, qui l'accueilli avec joie.

**« Moi. »** Souffla-Jane

J'étais choqué, il y a, à peine 7 ans il ne pouvait pas se supporter. Sous la haine y a de l'amour...

**« Je suis ravi pour vous deux, je suis désolé, je doit retournais, voir Isabella » **Leur-expliquais-je

**« Isabella ? »** Rigola-Demetri

**« Oui tu sais l'humaine »** Dis-je avant de partir direction ma chambre.

Je sortis ma clef et ouvris la porte.

J'entrai et vis Isabella essayant d'ouvrir les fenêtres.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

**« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? » **Demandais-je

Elle baissa les yeux.

**« Je rentre... chez moi **» Souffla-t-elle.

Je sentis de la peur dans sa voix.

Je m'approchai d'elle à une allure humaine. Je la pris pas les épaules et la fis assoir sur le lit.

**« Chère Isabella, comme je te l'ai dis dernièrement, tu vas rester avec moi, et je vais m'occupais de toi, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir comme ça, ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir, je ne te laisserais tout simplement pas partir » ** L'informais-je durement

Elle tremblait, quelques larmes se mirent à coulées. Elle se leva brusquement et alla vers la porte.

**« Il est hors de question.. que je.. reste ici » **Pleura-t-elle un soupçon de peur dans sa voix.

Les humaines sont vraiment intenable, mais je trouve que celle ci a quelque chose de différent.

Elle est différente, je doit vraiment en parler à Marcus, lui seul pourra m'aider.

Je la rattrapai, et la reposai sur le lit.

Je vais être patient, je doit être patient.

**« Isabella, je n'aime pas me répéter, tu vas rester ici, bien gentiment. Tu as encore beaucoup de chance d'être en vie. » **Dis-je lentement.

Cette fois si, elle se tut

Je la regardai dans les yeux.

Je trouve vraiment ses yeux magnifique..

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle est confiance en moi.. Mais nous sommes tellement différent.

**« J'aimerais mangée » ** Réclama-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mince, j'avais oublié que les humains devaient se nourrir.

**« Attend là, quatre secondes » **Répondis-je

Je partis à vitesse vampirique dans la cuisine de cet étage. Et je revins quelques secondes après accompagné d'un Sandwich, et d'une bouteille d'eau.

Je posai le contenu sur la table face à mon lit.

Elle s'approcha doucement.

**« Merci, Félix » **Me remercia-t-elle

Elle commença à manger, en me jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autres .

J'espère qu'elle ne me verra plus comme son Kidnappeur...

J'espère aussi pouvoir éclaircir ce lien.

Heureusement Marcus rentre dans pas longtemps.

Mon désir envers cette jeune humaine, devient de plus en plus fort.

Que m'arrive -t-il...

**« J'ai finis » **Dit-elle toujours avec sa petite voix de souris.

J'hochai la tête.

**« Je sens ta peur jeune Isabella »** Lui appris-je

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand.

**« Pardon ?!» **S'exclama-t-elle étonnée

**« Je sens ta peur, Pourquoi as-tu peur ? »** Demandais-je

Elle me regarda.

**« C'est très simple, un vampire ma kidnappé, deux vampires ont tués ma classe. Hum je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. ! »** Cracha-t-elle

J'étais choqué par son audace.

**« Excusez moi, je me suis emportée »** S'excusa-t-elle apeurée

Je lui attrapai la main.

**« Ce n'est pas grave jeune Isabella, je comprend que tu es peur » **Répliquais-je

Olalal cette jeune humaine, me fait vraiment beaucoup d'effet.

_Marcus par pitié, rentrez vite. J'ai besoin de votre don. _

Je pris Isabella dans mes bras, elle se débattit. Aucune chance face à mon don.

Sa me faisais vraiment de la peine de lui faire ça. Mais dans un sens j'aimais sa compagnie, j'aimais qu'elle soit près de moi.

Oh par pitié, si elle est ma compagne, je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle ne me rejette pas.

Je la posai sur le lit, je remontai la couette sur elle malgré ses protestations.

Elle s'endormit, malgré soit.

_Marcus je vous attends, rentrez vite, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. _

_J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. _

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?  
**

**Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice sur cette fiction :D**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**_

_**Donc pour voir les infos/Projet Allez voir mon profil. **_

_**Merci beaucoup de me suivre :) **_

_**Encore désolé pour les fautes ^^ **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D !  
**_

_**Bisou Bisouille **_

_**Isa **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**On commence ? Aller on commence**_

_**Alors pour commencer, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je ne suis pas une experte à l'écriture : Lol **_

_**Donc Comment dire Jvais commencer par là : **__**Erika envoie moi une message à cette adresse mail : Isa . augias ( ) gmail . com (Sans les espaces et les parenthése) **_

_**Certain ne comprenne peut être pas la fiction x') Mais arrivera un moment ou vous comprendrez. Euh j'essaye de ne pas aller trop vite dans cette fiction.**_

_**Euh tout d'abord je n'ai pas de planning pour poster les chapitres, je ne me presse pas, j'écris quand l'inspiration viens ;)**_

_**Reponse au Review : **_

_**pompei : **_**Perso : Je trouve que ça change un peu sans Edward. Sa m'évite de le tuer x') Mais merci de ton avis :p **

_**SophieMarceau :**_**D'ordinaire je ne dis jamais ça, mais j'ai étais étonné de ta review. tout d'abord je tient à dire que cette fiction est un Bella/Félix et non un Bella/Demetri... ^^ Et je crois aussi que tu n'as rien compris à l'histoire... Et ça ressemble à d'autre histoire ? Soit, mais personnellement je n'en ai jamais vu comme ça.. Après je peux me tromper. x') Donc effectivement tu n'as rien compris.  
**

**Donc Merci de me donner une chance ;) **

**On se retrouve en bah :D Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

_**Pdv : Isabella **_

Je me réveillais, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Je préférais me mettre à réfléchir.

_Ce vampire... Je n'ai jamais eu de chance, mais de là à me faire kidnapper par un Vampire. J'étais vraiment forte. Ma peur était plus que présente. Comment vais-je m'en sortir._

_La seule chose que je demande, c'est partir, rentrer chez moi._

Après quelques minutes de tourmente dans mon cerveaux, j'ouvris les yeux.

Je nu même pas le temps de me lever, que ce Vampire était déjà à mes cotés.

Je doit avouer que son charme ne m'était pas indifférent, mais ça s'arrête là enfin du moins pour l'instant.

**« Bonjour »** Dit-il simplement

Je marmonnai un bonjour, puis remis ma tête sous la couette.

Il releva la couette.

N'ayant aucune envie de m'attarder je pris la couette et la balançai au sol.

**« De mauvaise humeur ? »** Questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je ne le comprend pas.

**« Quelle heure est-il ? »** Demandais-je, même si je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler.

**« Un peu plus de neuf heures » **Répondit-il.

Je fus choqué, interpellais par.. ses yeux.

Je fus prise de panique, en voyant ses yeux.

**« Félix, P..ourquoi .. Vos.. Yeux.. Sont-ils.. Rouge ? »** Paniquais-je

Il me regarda, puis s'assit en face de moi. Je reculai tout doucement.

**« La fois où tu m'as vus, je ne mettais tout simplement pas nourris depuis un moment. Mes yeux deviennent noir quand je ne me suis pas nourris. C'est pour sa. Je comprend que sa puisse te faire peur. » **Soupira-t-il

_Je ne n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur. Non j'ai raison je n'ai pas peur. Je suis terrifiée ! _

J'hochai la tête. Je me levai est partis en direction de la salle de bain.

Un moment que je n'avais pas vu ma tête.

Mes cheveux n'étaient pas coiffer, j'avais des cernes horribles, j'étais tout simplement laide.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi.

**« Tu es très belle »** Souffla-Félix en arrivant derrière moi.

J'étais choqué, je me retournais.

**« Pardon ? » **M'exclamais-je

Il sourit, de plus en plus bizarre sont comportement.

**« Tu Es Très Belle »** Répéta-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot.

Mais il est complètement malade ce vampire.

**« Mais, vous allez bien ?! » **Demandais-je soucieuse

Il me regarda de haut en bas.

**« Oui, je vais très bien, maintenant je ne vois pas ce qui te choque dans ma phrase »** Répliqua-t-il

Mes nerf sont en train de lâchés, je le sens.

**« Vous m'avez enlevé, vous me séquestrez, et maintenant vous me dites que je suis belle ? Votre but au final c'est quoi ? » **M'énervais-je

Je sanglotais à moitié. Je détestais être enfermer. Je veux partir.

**_Pdv Félix : _**

Je lui dis qu'elle est belle.. Et la seul chose qu'elle trouve à me répondre, c'est limite qu'il faut que j'aille voir un psy.

Oui, je la trouve très belle, Elle est splendide.

**« J'attend toujours votre réponse » **Lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Une vrai tigresse cette humaine.

**« Tu es très belle Isabella, tu n'auras aucune autre réponse de ma part »** Répondis-je

_Aller Marcus, dépêchez vous de rentrez, j'ai besoin de vous._

Elle souffla. Olalala comment-vais-je faire pour la calmer.

Pour ce qui est de mes maitres, seul Aro était au courant qu'une Humaine était présente dans le château.

_**Flashback **_

Isabella dormait depuis au moins une petite heure.

Aro m'avait convoqué seul dans son bureau

**« Félix entre »** Ordonna-Aro

J'entrai et m'assis comme à mon habitude sur la chaise du milieu.

**« Félix tu m'avais dis, que tu avais sauvé une humaine... Pas qu'elle était dans le château... Tu connais les risques » **Soupira-t-il

**« Maitre, s'il vous plait, laissez moi vous expliquez »** Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Oui, j'avais réellement peur d'Aro. Il pris ma main et la relâcha au bout de six petites minutes.

**« Je vois... Tu crois qu'elle est ta compagne n'es ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement

**« Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de Marcus... Mais Maitre, elle va me rejeter si elle l'est vraiment. De plus elle ne ressent aucun lien. »** Lui expliquais-je.

Ça ne se voit pas, mais Aro est quelqu'un de très compréhensible surtout si il s'agit des âmes sœurs.

**« Elle ne te rejettera pas Félix. Elle ne ressent aucun lien, mais courtise là, montre lui que tu tiens à elle. De plus quand elle sera transformait, elle ressentira le lien à pleine puissance, si je puis dire. » **répondit-il

Ouf Aro était convaincu, mais Caïus serait beaucoup plus dur à convaincre.

**« Maitre, Marcus rentre-t-il bientôt ? »** Demandais-je

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants

**« Quelques-jours, maintenant part » **Répondis-t-il

Je ne me fis pas prier et partis dans un mot.

_**Fin Flashback **_

Isabella me regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

**« Isabella, je ne t'ai jamais posé cette question, mais as tu une famille »** Demandais-je sérieusement

A la seconde où je la vis se mettre à pleuré. Je regrettais de lui avoir posé cette question.

Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça.

Peut être qu'en fin de compte, c'est vrai.. Peut être est-elle réellement ma compagne. Celle que j'attends depuis plus de mille ans.

Mais elle me rejettera j'en suis sur.

**« Oui, j'ai une famille »** Sanglota-t-elle

Je l'avais prise à sa Famille, mais si je ne l'avais pas sauvé elle saurait morte.

Cette sensation me rendra fous.

_Aller Marcus dépêchez vous de rentrez. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre don._

**« Je suis désolé, chère Isabella. »** M'excusais-je sincèrement.

Elle s'assit sur le sol et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

**« Sortez, sortez d'ici »** Ordonna-t-elle Tremblante.

Je m'agenouillai à ses cotés.

**« Sortez » **Répéta-t-elle

Elle tremblait.

**« Calme toi jeune Isabella »** Lui chuchotais-je.

Pourquoi me fait-elle autant d'effet.

**« Sortez d'ici ! » **Hurla-t-elle tremblante.

**« Hors de question »** Répliquais-je

Peut être devrais-je user d'un de mes dons...

ça la calmerait surement.

Oui je doit le faire.

Je la regardai, et fit fonctionner mon don. Elle tomba inconsciente dans mes bras.

Je la portai jusqu'au lit, la mit sous ma couette, puis m'allongeais à ses cotés . Attendant qu'elle se réveille. Elle se réveillera dans quelques heures.

_J'espère que quand elle se réveillera, elle sera calmer._

Je profitais de son sommeil forcé, pour là contempler.

Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux et la humai. Son odeur, une odeur de freesia.

Bizarrement, sont sang ne m'attire pas, enfin si, mais pas au point de lui sauté dessus et la drainer.

La porte s'ouvrit. Aro entra et se dirigea vers moi.

**« Félix »** Dit-Aro

Je relevai la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de me lever et laisser cette étrange humaine.

**« Maitre »** Répondis-je

**« Félix, je me déplace rarement pour se genre de chose, mais quelque chose m'intrigue chez elle, puis-je ? »** Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

J'hochai la tête, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille puis la relâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

**« Étrange, je ne vois rien »** S'étonna-t-il

Je voyais bien qu'il était déçu.

_***Passage de temps***_

Isabella dormait depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Je la trouvais vraiment magnifique...

Mon désir envers elle augmentait de minutes en minutes, ce qui m'étonnait c'est qu'elle ne ressentait rien, mais comme l'avait dit Aro, elle est humaine.

**« A quoi pense-tu mon cher Félix »** Demanda-Aro

**« A elle... C'est vraiment compliquer de comprendre les humains, ils sont étranges »** Expliquais-je

Aro se mit à rire.

**« Félix, les humains sont des créatures étrange certes, mais cette jeune humaine a quelque chose de différent **»Répliqua-t-il

Aro n'en a pas l'aire, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de compréhensif.

**« Aller fils, si cette jeune humaine est bien ta compagne, je ne pourrais pas être plus fier. »** S'exclama-t-il

_Oui Aro est mon père oui j'avais peur de lui, même si il était mon père, il restait un des plus puissant des volturi._

**« Mais père, comment ferais-je si elle me rejette »** M'exclamais-je

Il soupira.

**« Elle ne te rejettera pas, Félix, tu la transformera toi même, d'ailleurs quel âge a t-elle ? »** Questionna-t-il

**« 17 ans, bientôt 18 ans »** Répondis-je

**« Très jeune en effet, faudrait au moins attendre ses 19 ans, sauf si il y a un problème » **Dit-il

J'hochai la tête.

Aro se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Je doit y aller, un problème nécessite mon intervention »** Lâcha-t-il

Je lui fis un signe de la main, puis il partit en fermant délicatement la porte.

_Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, quand reviendrez vous ? _

La respiration d'Isabella devint plus rapide.

_Enfin réveillé _Me dis-je

Elle se tourna vers moi, et ouvra les yeux doucement.

**« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ? »** Souffla-t-elle

Elle voulut sortir du lit mais je la retint.

**« Laisse moi t'expliquer, mais je veux juste que tu me promette de ne pas t'énerver. »** Répliquais-je

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à coter de moi.

**« Il y a quelques heures, tu as perdu ton calme, se que je comprend tout à fais, mais tu n'arrivais pas à te calmer, du moins de mon coté c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressentis, et donc pour te calmer j'ai user de mon don sur toi »** Lui expliquais-je

Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle était étonné.

**« Votre don consiste en quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle

Je baissai les yeux, ayant peur de sa réaction

**« Il consiste à faire perdre conscience à la personne que je veux »** Répondis-je

Visiblement elle gardait son calme...

**« Et donc vous m'avez fait perdre conscience, si je comprend bien »** Dit-elle calmement, trop calmement.

**« Oui... »** Répliquais-je

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, ce que je vis me coupai le souffle...

* * *

**Hey ! Alors ce chapitre ?  
**

**Aimé ? Détesté ? Je veux tout savoir **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**Donc Erika envoie moi un mail à l'adresse que j'ai citer plus haut. :D**

**Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Encore Désolé pour les fautes fréquentes .**

**Je tient aussi à dire que le Chapitre 21 de la fiction Bella/Peter est posté (oui enfin) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 4, je ne sais pas quand il sera posté. **

**En esperant vous revoir ;) Bientôt.  
**

**Par contre en ce moment je n'ai plus très le temps, à cause des examens... **

**Bref Bisou et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre**

**Isa **


	4. Info

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre:/ Vraiment désolé de tout ce retard.

Les chapitres sont à moitié écrit, et bientôt finit. Mais le soucis c'est que tout est sur mon ordinateur… Et bah je l'ai perdu dans le déménagement. Il doit pas être bien loin, mais avec tout les cartons, j'ai un peu la flemme de le chercher. :Sorry : Dès que je retrouve mon ordinateur, je finis de tout écrire et je vous poste les chapitres.

Bonne rentrée à tous. Pour ma pare cette année je rentre en 3ème et vous ?

XX Isa


	5. Chapite 4

Après une très longue absence, me revoilà. L'année commence et déjà plus d'une vingtaine de contrôle (Les joies de la 3ème) Donc pour commencer j'avais envoyer le chapitre pour qu'on me le corrige, mais la correction n'est pas arriver. Si jamais elle arrive, je re posterais la version corriger. Je tiens juste à m'excuser de la très longue absence. Mais hier mon ordinateur personnel ou se trouvait toute je dis biens Toute mes fictions etc est mort. J'ai pus récupérer ce chapitre à partir de ma boite mail et devrais pouvoir récupéré les autres au bout d'un certain temps. J'ai vraiment fais de mon mieux pour ce chapitre, mais beaucoup de soucis sont venu s'installer.

Voilà ne soyer juste pas cruel vis à vis de fautes.

Réponse au Review :

Zabrina : Tu verras par la suite pourquoi bella ne resiste pas à son don :) Et un peu HS : De toutes les anciens troisièmes que je connais on ne ma jamais dis que l'on pouvais choisir ce qu'on pouvais avoir au brevet :) Mais sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, enfin dans la provence alpes cote d'azur c'est comme ça. Le programme D'histoire est allégé :D Malheureusement il n'ont pas allégé les maths...

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Son regard, une image.

Cette image la représenté. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplaçaient par de magnifique yeux rouges. A coté d'elle se tenait... Moi, l'enlaçant tendrement. Je pense que c'était ce qui me choquait le plus.

Comment une image pareille était visible dans ses yeux. Serais-ce une vision ?

Elle baissa les yeux, bien trop tôt à mon goût.

**« Je ne vous permet plus d'user de votre don sur moi. Quelque en sois la raison. »** Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Pourquoi la voir comme ça me rendait triste ?

_Marcus pour le bien de la communauté, je vous ordonne de rentrer._

**« Si c'est ton choix. » **Abdiquais-je

Elle hocha la tête et alla se positionner devant la fenêtre.

**« Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais regarder les oiseaux voler, je l'es trouve magnifique. Ils sont libres. Je l'es envient » **Souffla-t-elle

Une envie me submergea. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire j'étais devant Isabella. Je lui soulevai le menton et l'embrassai. J'étais en plein rêve. Je nageai dans le bonheur.

Je revins à la réalité lorsque je me pris une gifle de sa part. J'entendis son os craqué.

Je me détachai d'elle à contre cœur.

**« Non mais vous êtes malade ?! Je ne veux plus que vous m'approchiez »** Hurla-t-elle folle de rage en prenant sa main gauche dans la droite

**« Isabella, je suis profondément désolé., »** M'excusais-je

_C'est elle j'en suis sur maintenant. Marcus je vous en supplie revenez. »_

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larme. Elle était en colère, ce que je comprend tout as fais.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Isabella se cacha derrière moi malgré sa colère.

**« Marcus »** M'écriais-je aussitôt.

Il est enfin là.

Il s'avança doucement

**« Félix.. Qui est cette délicieuse créature qui se cache derrière ton dos »** Sourit-il

Je lui rendis son sourire. **« Isabella, une jeune humaine de 17 ans que j'ai sauvé il y a peu »** Répliquais-je

**« Félix, j'imagine que tu voulais me voir dans un but très précis »** Dit-il

Je me retournai vers Isabella

Je fis un signe à Marcus pour qu'il comprenne. Et il comprit.

Il regarda Isabella, puis me regarda. Il hocha la tête et souris tout en soufflant ''âme sœur''

**« Isabella j'ai était enchanté de te voir, mais à présent c'est à ton compagnon de s'occuper de toi. »** S'exclama-t-il avant de partir.

Non mais je rêve, il venait de lui dire que j'étais son compagnon ? Mais qu'elle mouche la piqué. Maintenant je suis sur qu'elle me rejettera à 100 %

Isabella me regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

**« Non mais j'hallucine ! Je refuse d'être votre compagne. Je refuse de rester là. Je refuse de vivre »** Cria-t-elle

Attendez que venait-elle de dire ? Elle refuse de vivre ?

Hors de question que je la laisse mourir.

Je la pris dans mes bras, sortis de la chambre, et courus en direction de la chambre de mon père. Manque de chance elle était juste à coter de celle de Caïus.

Je frappai à la porte et entrer.

Mon père surpris de ma visite me regarda curieux.

**« Fils, Es-ce Isabella dans tes bras ? »** Demanda-t-il

**« Oui père, je viens d'apprendre qu'elle est aussi ma compagne. »** Répliquai-je

Mon père s'approcha. Isabella cacha sa tête dans mon torse ce qui le fit rire.

**« Voyons Isabella, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Je suis ravis que tu sois la compagne de mon fils »** S'exclama-t-il

Elle redressa la tête, en colère.

**« Je vais être bien clair avec vous, je refuse d'être la compagne de votre fils, je refuse de rester ici, et je refuse de vivre. » ** Hurla-t-elle toujours aussi en colère

Mon père était choqué face à son audace.

**« Elle a du caractère, tu as était gâté mon cher Félix, elle est vraiment la compagne idéal pour toi »** Répondit-il

Je lui souris. Je vais mettre un moment à ce qu'elle devienne complètement docile avec moi. Mais pour l'instant je ne doit surtout pas la brusquer.

**« Merci père. Ça va être difficile »** Répliquais-je en regardant la jeune humaine présente dans mes bras.

Isabella commença à se débattre. Je resserrai mon emprise.

**« Faites moi descendre, maintenant » ** Souffla-t-elle

**« Je vois sa »** Répondit mon père.

**« Je vous déteste ! Vous n'êtes que des montres »** Cracha-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Cette phrase me brisa la cœur.

**« Si être Vampire fait de nous un monstre, tu deviendras bientôt un monstre »** M'exclamais-je.

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »** Dit-elle

J'ai merdé, je n'étais pas censé lui dire pour l'instant.

Je devais attendre qu'elle est beaucoup plus d'affection pour moi.

**« Père, je retourne dans mes appartements, je ne sais pas quand j'en sortirais** **vraiment »** Expliquais-je

Il hocha la tête, et je partis.

J'entrai dans la chambre, et lâchai Isabella. Je crois que je lui doit quelques explications.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et lui fis signe de me rejoindre ce qu'elle fit.

**« Je vais tout t'expliquer, je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive » ** Soupirais-je

Elle me regarda et hocha péniblement la tête.

**« Pour commencer, les vampires ont un seul compagnon dans leur vie ou devrais-je dire non-vie. On les appelle compagnon d'éternité. Il se peut qu'un vampire rencontre son compagnon mais que celui-ci soit toujours humain.**

**Si le compagnon est toujours humain. Le vampire ce chargera de la transformation. Un humain au courant de notre existence, n'a que deux choix. La mort, ou la transformation. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre »** Expliquais-je Calmement.

Elle baissa les yeux, et souffla bruyamment.

**« Si je comprend bien, vous allez me transformer. »** Soupira-t-elle

J'hochai la tête.

**« Arrête de me vouvoyer c'est ridicule, tu ne veux pas que je te transforme ? Ça te dégoute à ce point d'être ma compagne ? Que t'ai-je fais a part te sauvé ! Ne comprend tu pas que tu es importante pour moi, que je te cherche depuis plus de mille ans ? » **M'exclamais-je

**« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Laisse-moi du temps. J... J'accepte d'être ta compagne. Mais j'ai besoin de temps…De beaucoup de temps. » **Chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris et la pris dans mes bras. Ça mettra du temps. Mais elle accepte, elle ne me rejette plus. Si je pouvais pleurer. Je le ferrais.

**« Merci beaucoup. »** Murmurais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende

_Ma petite compagne, je vais prendre soin de toi._

_**Pdv Isabella**_

Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais sa compagne. Comment-vais-je m'en sortir ?

Après lui avoir dit que je ne le rejetais plus, que je lui laissai une chance, il me pris dans ses bras.

Oui j'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur de ce que je vais devenir.

* * *

**Honnêtement, oui je sais c'est m*rdiqu. Je n'ai vraiment pas pus faire mieux. **

**Les fautes ? Je ne préfère même pas y penser. **

**Voilà j'espère quand même voir quelques review. Tout travail mèrite salaire. :)  
**

**xx Isa **


End file.
